Moon Beams
by Anime Aikouka
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Gonna try not to quote the book. Please tell me what corrections you think are important to the story/grammar. Diana Woods is a demigod. After her father's death, she learns that she is a demigod that has never been seen before.
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

The move was sooo boring. I just wish that this move would be over already. Going from California to New York takes 2 months. I just hope I can make new friends.

It was so busy in New York. There was giant mobs of people going everywhere, and the smell of hot dogs and hamburgers drifting in the air. With giant skyscrapers dotted around the giant city, it made me feel like an ant in a giant ant colony.

There were many pictures of my mom, who I never met. She died in a car accident shortly after I was born. I was named after her. Her name was Diana Woods. And my dad's name is Robert Grove. I am technically Diana Wood-Grove.

"Diana! I'm home!" said Diana's father.

Diana ran up to her father to see what he needed. Diana was a small girl with shimmering black hair. Her hair was long. When ever her hair covered her face you could see two bright blue circles in between strands of hair.

Right now she had a silver baseball cap on, with most of her hair poking out of the back of the hat in a ponytail. Her favorite color was silver, she wore different shades of silver and black every day.

"Yes father," Diana replied.

"Could you get me a cup of soda?" said her father. "Thank you sweetheart." After Diana sat down and gave her father the glass of soda, she looked expectantly at her father. Her father gave her a questioning look.

"Oh yes, the job I interviewed for, I think, I got. You can start school next week. The papers have been signed, which is why I was gone longer than usual." said her father. Her father's name was actually Robert. He wore black and white most of the time. He had 10 different suits. And 2000 or so ties. He had rough, blonde hair and a large yellow mustache.

"Okay. What about the boxes?" Diana said.

"Just leave them where they are for now. You can unpack some of your clothes this weekend. Organize them!"

"Yes father, thank you!" Diana raced off to figure out what she should wear and have her hair style be. If you looked in her room you would see clothing everywhere. 3 boxes were empty and it had only been 3 minutes. The dresser was barely used at all, except for piles of clothes on top. The clothes were now reaching the ceiling.

"You do realize that it is not for another week, right?" said her father.

"Oh. Hehe… he," said Diana, rubbing her head sheepishly. "Right, um… uh… I'll put this away then," Diana then slowly sorts clothes back into drawers and back into her closet.

"Dad, at least it's an excuse to unpack," said Diana, trying to come up with an excuse.

A while later...

"Dad, do I have to go to school already? It is two weeks until my Birthday and I don't have any friends," Said Diana stubbornly.

"Well, honey, that is why you go to school. You are supposed to make friends, which are F, to do stuff together, U is for you and me…"

"N is for anywhere, any time at all down here in my deep red love," Diana finished the song with a beautiful voice. "I hope I find good friends. Onward, into the new 7 grade classroom!!"


	2. 7th Grade Wimps

Chapter 2: The 7 Grade Wimps

"Class today we have new student. Diana Woods, come up here, sweetie," A Cyclops teacher said.

Diana yawned. This was her everyday, recently, dream. This time it took a darker turn.

The class started laughing. They turned into cyclops. Then Diana switched to third person and watched as they ate her alive. The teacher was laughing and encouraging them. The Principal walked in. She said "If you are not here tomorrow you, your friends, and Camp Half-Blood will be destroyed,"

Diana woke up drenched in sweat, like she walked through the rain. All her blankets were kicked off, like there was a whirlwind in her room. Diana saw a shadow moving toward her door…

"Wake up, Honey! Rise and shine,"

"Holy Cows of Glory, Dad! You scared me! I just woke up from a nightmare,"

"Sorry, hon. It's your first day of school, though. Make friends. Make enemies, and have fun,"

On the way there Diana was shivering, not from cold, but from fear. Diana doesn't scare easy. She hoped her friends would be nice, and her enemies nicer than last year. Last year there was a bully who was named Nancy Bobofit.

When Diana walked in, she saw that this class was a talkative one. The teacher was sitting in the corner, waiting for class members.

Diana found a spot to sit, right next to the window and with a straight view of the whiteboard in front. She was sitting next to, front first back last, a young girl named Rebecca Storm, who is blonde with a gray sweater, which matched her gray eyes; a girl named Vicky River, who has sea green eyes, with black hair; and a boy named Garrett, who has brown hair and a lot of freckles.They all seemed nice.

They all had sleep bags which mirrored Diana's, and long sad faces.

"Alright class, please welcome our new student, Diana Woods," The teacher said, waving for Diana to come up.

"My name is Diana Woods. I recently moved from Sacramento, California and moved here, to New York. My favorite color is silver," said Diana.

"Alright, thank you for coming," the teacher said."Sit back down Diana,"

"Everybody take out your history textbooks and flip to page 176, please,"

We all took out our history books. It was Ancient Greece, Diana's favorite part of history. It was specifically on religion.

Yes! Ancient Greek religion! Even though I learned this last year, I might learn something new! Thought Diana. (She was held back last year because of 'behavioral issues')

"Okay class, we will learn about religion today. Just to remind you of homework, I need a 20 paragraph summary of the chapter on Ancient Greece by next week. There will be a 20 sentence summary needed for today's section by tomorrow. There will be a test 2 weeks from now. Arianna, please read,"

"In the early 3000 B.C., the Greeks started their own religion. In this religion there was 12 main gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus. Each god was the god of certain ideas, or acts. These gods were the basis for the Roman religion. Each god had their own altar, or temple built to honor them."

After history, they had to do P.E. The P.E. teacher was mean and a little blind. She looked a little like the principal from her dream. The teacher divided the kids into a boys class and a girls class. The boys wandered off to their lockers. The girls walked over to their lockers. They started changing into their gym clothes.

The class, after they had changed, went into the gym and started warming up with (copyrighted through law). The lesson started with high kicks and punching. Then the teacher changed into a monster, but everyone was busy with the exercises.

Diana looked over to see what the teacher was doing. Diana noticed something about the teacher, something mysterious. She was the Principal from Diana's dream.


	3. The Fight for Survival

Ch. 3 The Fight for Survival

There was a day that Diana dreamed of monsters under her bed. The monsters were like hydras and seal/dog beings.

Today, Diana was facing a Cyclops. Yay for her, and Yes Finally might be your exact words,but this is true and real, and you should treat it as such.

Moving on, Vicky and Rebecca also saw the Cyclops. Rebecca pulled out a small dagger and Vicky pulled out a mace, both of which Diana had to seen before.

Another Cyclops walked in and joined the P. E. teacher. They said in unison, "We have been waiting for you Diana Woods. You and your friends are too powerful to be controlled. We have come to kill you,"

"Alright, that may be the case. You and what army?" Rebecca said stubbornly.

"This one," They answered in unison, in a scary tone of voice.

One by one, every teacher in the school walked into the gym. Rebecca tossed Diana a second knife. Diana leaped in swiping with her dagger in a jabbing motion, aiming for more sensitive or vital areas. Cyclops were falling from their weapons, working together to distract them.

The dagger was well balanced in her hand. As she juked and parried, she head a voice in her head, "Your father is in danger,"

Once the last cyclops bit the dust, Diana told Vicky and Rebecca about the voice in her head. Her friends decided to go to her house with her.

"Why are there monsters? Why is it Greek? Why could we see it but the others couldn't?" Said Diana on the way to her house.

"The Greek gods are real, so monsters and demigods are real, which explains your last question," said Rebecca in between breaths. They were running.

Vicky added in "You're a demigod Diana, not a wizard, a demigod,"

When they arrived at the destination, they ran into the house. Her father was upstairs. Diana heard screaming and a crash. A loud thump came from outside. They ran outside and saw her father sprawled underneath the window. The Cyclops were outside and were kicking Diana's father around. Diana rushed in to save him, but was hit with a flying foot of a Cyclops.

The hard "THUNK" was heard. Then there was nothing.

Diana woke up with her head throbbing. She was still against the tree. Her friends were alive, still distracting the Cyclops. Diana got up and got back into the fight. First, she walked into the house to salvage what she could, after the Cyclops trashed the house. She walked past her dad's room and looked in and found a gift.

On it, it said

"To Diana for her 13th birthday. Handle with care. Love, Your mother, Artemis."

Diana opened it. It was a shining bow, made out of a mixture of obsidian and silver. There was a quiver full of arrows of the same mixture. The silver made up the tip, the obsidian was the shaft. They were as light as a feather.

Diana put them on, grabbed the bow, and headed outside. She pulled out an arrow and notched it. She pulled back as far as she could pull it. She let go and heard a short whistle until it hit dead on, in the eye of a Cyclops.

Rebecca looked over and smiled a little. She ran over threw her dagger into the eye of another. She pulled out her other dagger (That Diana had given back) and did a fast motion of her hand and stabbed another in the leg.

Vicky saw that and pulled water up from the sprinkler system and threw it on the Cyclops, almost in a cage form. She pulled out her mace, and ran in with a hard hit on the leg and the head of the Cyclops.

They had taken down the Cyclops! With the last swing of his club, the Cyclops knocked Diana out. Again.

When Diana woke up she was on a bed surrounded by white cloth. She guessed it was a hospital. There was a man sitting next to her. The man was asleep. She poked him a couple of times before she got up. He wasn't waking up. She walked over to a closet and changed out of her white tunic into her clothes she was wearing before. They were a bit stained from both sweat and blood. She then grabbed her bow from the same closet then walked outside.

Outside there were cabins and trees. There were 13 different cabins, including the hospital and the Big House. One cabin was silver, one was red and had explosives, and many more.

She walked outside before finding a centaur.

"Hello child, what is your name?"

"The name's Diana, Diana Woods-Grove."

"Hello Diana and welcome to Camp Halfblood. I will have, hum…, Luke here, show you around,"


	4. Greetings and Trouble

"Uh… Centaur guy? Your name is Chiron, right?" Diana said.

"Yes it is." said Chiron.

"A high profit movie organization made a movie that totally ruined Greek mythology. You're a satyr in the movie!" said Diana.

"Come on Diana, this I a big camp, so there's a lot exploring," said Luke. Luke had a strong appearance about him. Kind of tough though his conversations with Diana didn't show that he was.

"Okay. Bye Chiron!" she said.

"Bye… Artem- I mean Diana." he said as they faded away into the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Meanwhile…

Apollo Palace, Olympus

"Artemis! Come see this!" said Apollo.

A flash of silver. "What is it this… Good. I'm glad she made it to camp after her father's death…" Artemis wipes a few tears away.

"Artemis… did you?"

"No I didn't. I did a sort of… Well…. Pandora. Hephaestus helped me with a metal that has slight glow to it. A good metal too. I put a small amount of my power into the metal and made it human - without immortality or some of my powers, such as moving the moon, changing the cycle, and summoning weapons from thin air as long as it is celestial silver, as she would be able to teleport. Also there is a limit placed on her shape shifting so it can only be done once a day. She may be able to overcome some setbacks I placed. I don't know," she said, somewhat out of breath while a shocked Apollo stared at her.

"So she is limited…. And father doesn't know?" Apollo said worried.

"I might need your help," Artemis said.

"Sure! Anything for my little sister!"

"Thanks, but I'm not your younger sister,"

"ARTEMIS GET YOUR * UP HERE!" said a thundering voice that belonged to Zeus.


End file.
